thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Invisible Hand
The'' Invisible Hand'' shortened to the Hand was a heavily modified ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer used as a flagship during the Clone Wars. The Hand was the flagship of the entire CIS Navy. The Invisible Hand was a powerful ship during the battle over Coruscant but it was destroyed when the ship broke into half. Later, when the first command center half broke it landed, the evil Republic used it as a diner, called the "Invisible Hand". The Hand does decoys of itself to fool the Republic. The decoys are named the Lucid Voice and the Colicoid Swarm. Characteristics Manufactured and Weapons The Invisible Hand was manufactured by Quarren exiles from the Mon Calamari world of Dac as part of the Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps along with Pammant Docks at an underground factory on Pammant. While lacking the Malevolence's sheer firepower and armor, the ship was covered with powerful weapon emplacements, including Quad turbolaser turrets, Dual Laser Cannons, Ion Cannons, Point-defense Ion Cannons, proton torpedo tubes and Flak cannons. Each shot from the point-defense ion cannons releases as much heat as a 4.8 megaton bomb, while the maximum yield of one of the quad turbolasers is equivalent to a magnitude 10 groundquake. The Invisible Hand also has a Boarding Chute so they can board other warships such as ''Venator-''class Star Destroyers. Bridge The Invisible Hand's ''Bridge was located in the front just like ''Munificent-''class star frigates and ''Recusant-''class light destroyers. The ''Invisible Hand's ''Bridge set-up was different than a regular ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. It had 17 control pads for 17 OOM Pilot Droids to control. On the top section, 6 OOM Pilot Droids stationed on each side of the chair, middle section, 8 OOM Pilots on each side, and the bottom section, 3 OOM Pilots in the front controlling the ''Invisible Hand. This made the Invisible Hand's bridge more easy to move around at the bottom section without all of the chairs like a regular Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. Complement The ''Invisible Hand's complement was the same as any other ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. It carries 120 Vulture Droids, 120 Droid Tri-Fighters, 10-30 ''Hyena-''class bombers, 8 C-9979 Landing Crafts and ''Sheathipede-''class transport shuttles, 160 Multi-Troop Transports, and 280 Droid Tanks. The hangar bay, Bay One, was expanded to fit more droids, tanks, and Droid Fighter Clips for Droid Fighters. Modifications to the 2nd Bridge The Invisible Hand's 2nd Control Bridge was actually Count Dooku's Wizard's Tower. The Wizard's Tower didn't have OOM Security Battle Droids manning it. It had a General's Quarters and more of a viewport than a 2nd Control Bridge. Though the Wizard's Tower did have elite B2 Super Battle Droids guarding it. History Early battles As the Trade Federation became increasingly hostile, they bolstered their fleet with combat starships to further their Sith-influenced goals. Viceroy Nute Gunray chose the Invisible Hand as his flagship. When the Trade Federation joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, they diverted their heavy Providence-class starships to the Confederate Navy, including the Invisible Hand. Since control of the Separatist forces was handed to 2005 Grievous, Gunray reluctantly surrendered the Invisible Hand to the cyborg general to use as a replacement flagship at the behest of Darth Sidious. Gunray's reluctance was assuaged by permission to allow Lushros Dofine to be the captain of the ship, and he assigned Neimoidian navigators and controllers to the bridge crew. The Invisible Hand saw action at many engagements including at Belderone, Humbarine, Duro, and the final Separatist strike on Coruscant. As part of Operation Durge's Lance, Evil Grievous oversaw numerous atrocities from the bridge of the ship, such as the deployment of the Brainrot Plague in the Weemell sector. As the new flagship of the General Grievous villain, slaughterer of billions, its name was so feared that Republic agents made a concerted effort to track the ship, but 2005 Grievous frequently swapped to a pair of "decoys", Lucid Voice and Colicoid Swarm, for Mid Rim patrols to confuse the enemy and further terrorize unsuspecting Republic worlds. During the Battle of Coruscant During the Battle of Coruscant, the Invisible Hand was the first flagship into the battle. The Commander Battle Droid commanded the ship while 2005 Grievous made his attack of Coruscant. After Grievous captured Palpatine, he returned to his flagship and his Commander Droid let him take command. Later Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Anakin Skywalker headed to rescue Palpatine by boarding 2005 Grievous' flagship. The Invisible Hand had Vulture-class fighters crawling on top of it and they launched to attack Obi-Wan and Anakin. They called some ARC-170s to go and engage them while they still headed for the Invisible Hand. When Obi-Wan and Anakin landed inside the hangar of the Invisible Hand, they attack the Security Battle Droids guarding the hangar. After all of them were destroyed, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and R2-D2 found where the Separatists was holding Palpatine and Obi-Wan and Anakin headed there quickly. Further in the Battle The'' Invisible Hand'' was still trying to escape off with Palpatine. 2005 General Grievous was cut off by a couple of Venator-class Star Destroyers and he had to engage them as long as he could while Count Dooku attacked the Jedi .Count Dooku died by Anakin Skywalker and they rescued Palpatine. Meanwhile, Grievous was fighting a Venator-''class Star Destroyer at ship-to-ship combat by using their flak guns. But, the Invisible Hand'' was no match for the Venator-''class Star Destroyer and it went sinking down. 2005 Grievous told his crew to fire the emergency boosters and then pulled back into the battle. ''Hand ''split in half and its front end crashed onto the surface. Legacy The ''Invisible Hand ''was later mentioned by TK-33 at the Ringo Vinda Space Station when he told Trench that Count Dooku was dead. Appearances * * * Category:Providence-class carrier/destroyers Category:Confederacy Flagships Category:Villains Category:Flagships of Grievous Villain